Once in a life time love
by Benjaminslove
Summary: Lily has gone through life the same way since she started Hogwarts, Fight with sister, Hang out with best friend, Fight with James, Study, and stay out of trouble but what if that all changes one day with just one little kiss! Will she let love go?
1. Same kind of summer

Author note: This is my first story so don't be too hard on me but I know that I will need help so anyone that would like to help me just tell me please!!

* * *

She had three days until her summer vacation was over. She couldn't wait until she was back at Hogwarts but at the same time she didn't want to leave her parents again! She was thinking about what it was going to be like at Hogwarts coming in to her 6th year. She was very excited to see her best friend Jessica (A.K.A Jessie). She hadn't seen Jessie since she got off the train at the Kings Cross Station.

Her thought was interrupted by her mother calling her down for breakfast.

"Lily, you better get down here soon or you food will get cold!"

"Alright, mom I will be right down!"

Lily rolled out of bed. She was thinking about taking a shower, but thought to take one after she ate. As Lily was going down the stairs, she ran into her sister Petunia. Ever since Lily got the letter to go to Hogwarts, Petunia has hated her. They were really close before and used to do everything together, but now they barely ever eat together at the same table.

Petunia just shoved passed Lily and went to her room. Once Lily got down stairs and sat down at the table, she started eating the breakfast that her mother made her. As she was eating, an owl came through the kitchen window and landed right by Lily. Lily took the letter and saw that it was from Hogwarts. She gave the owl some of her breakfast and turned the letter over to open it. It had the usual stuff in it, list of books, list of supplies, and telling Lily that she was a Prefect again.

Lily finished her breakfast and starts to watch her dishes.

"Hey mom would it be ok if I go to Diagon Ally?"

"Honey, you know that your father and I don't want to going by yourself!" Lily's Mother replied from behind the newspaper.

Lily turns away from the sink to look at her mom.

"I know; that is why I am going to invite Jessie. Could she also spend the night after?"

Lily's mother looks up from the newspaper to her daughter and smiles.

"Yes honey that would be fine, just make sure that it is ok with Jessie's parents!"

Lily runs over to her mom and gives her a kiss.

"Oh thank you mom, I will call Jessie right now!"

Lily then runs up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Wakey, Wakey, Apple Cakey!"

"Dude! Sirius stop jumping on my bed, shut up, and let me sleep for 10 more minutes!" Grunts a very tired James. It was 8 in the morning and James had gone to bed around 4 because of a certain person who was jumping on his bed at this moment. Sirius wouldn't shut up the night before! All Sirius wanted to do was plan the prank that the marauders were going to do at the sorting feast. James kept on telling Sirius that they still have three days until they had to go back to school and that they always planed their first prank on the train ride to Hogwarts, but for some reason, Sirius would just not listen to James. Sirius finally ran out of things to say and decided to go to sleep, but this morning, it seems that Sirius had thought of several different pranks they could pull and drove James crazy.

"No there is no time for sleeping! We need to plan; I was thinking we could put..."

"Sirius if you say one more thing about planning the prank, I will curse you so that when ever you are around Jessie Howl, your boxers will appear over your pants and they will have flashing hearts with her name all over them!" Sirius falls off of the bed with a thump. He quickly gets up as if nothing happened, and crosses his arms trying to glare at James the way Mrs. Potter does when she is mad, but is failing miserably.

"Fine! Whatever you say, grumpy pants, but your mom did send me up here to tell you that breakfast is ready, and that if I come down without you, I don't get to eat anything, so you better get out of bed right now. I am so hungry I could eat an elephant!"

"Alright I am up, I hope that you are happy!" James rolls out of bed, he walks over to his closet to find a shirt and pants to put over his boxers that he sleeps in.

Sirius gives James a big smile once James is back out of his closet dressed, "Yes I am, thank you, now time for food!"

Sirius turns around and runs out of James room. James shakes his head and chuckles to him self.

James walks into the kitchen to see his mother, Jennette, and Sirius in a heated argument about the fact that she wouldn't give him any food.

"...you have to wait untill everyone is sitting at the table to eat, you should know this by now, Sirius. You have been living with us for 4 years now!"

"But I am just so hungry, and I got James just like you asked me too. Shouldn't that count for something? I should be treated better! Please!" Sirius gave Jennette his famous puppy eyes that could melt anyones heart, but it wasn't working on her.

"Sirius you should know by now that puppy eyes don't work on my mother!" Smirked James as he leaned on the door frame.

"Well it was worth a try at least!" Sirius slumped in to his chair, while Jennette was smirking at Sirius.

"Well, James,all we need is your father, and then we can eat, I wonder where...?"

" I am here, honey." Harold Potter appeared in the door way, "I was here all of the time I just didn't want to interrupt your argument, it was quite entertaining!"

Sirius slumped further in to his chair, "So, is it ok to eat now, or am I going to get yelled at again?" Sirius look to Jennette for the answer.

"Yes Sirius, you can start eating."

* * *

Once Lily was in her room, she went strait for her phone to call Jessie. Jessica Howl is Muggal born too, so it was easy for Lily to connect to her. Jessica was about 5'7 with an athletic build, but yet had a butt that was called a "ghetto bootie". She had long brown wavy hair that curled when it got humid outside. She was the keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She could Get any guy that she wanted, but she didn't care and Lily really never understood why!

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessie, it is Lily."

"OMG! Hey Lily, have you gotten your letter yet?"

"Yes I have, do you want to go and get our books together, and then spend the night tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to. Let me ask my parents."

"Okay." Lily waits while she hears the muffled sound of Jessie talking to her parents.

"They said that it would be ok, so do you want to meet a 2?"

"Ya, 2 sounds great to me, see you then. Love you, Jessie!"

"Love you too, Lils!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Jennette was just cleaning up the kitchen table when an owl flew into the Kitchen window.

"Boys your letters are here!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Ya thanks Jennette"

James and Sirius open up their letter and pull out the books and supplies lists.

Harold looks up from the Daily Prophet to look at the two boys, "Well Jennette honey I think that we have some shopping to do!"

"Yes, honey, I think we do!"

* * *

So that is the first chapter! I hope that you guys like it! I stopped it there because I haven't really thought of what to do when they are getting their supplies but I have some ideas! I will hopefully will update soon if work and my friends wedding don't get too much in the way! so pleas give me feed back! I really would like to know if I am doing good or bad or whatever!!


	2. Boyfriend Talk

Author note: Well I hope that you guys enjoyed my last chapter! I would like some more feed back so I can know if I am doing something right or something wrong!! Well here goes the next one!

Thanks to the people who did review I am very thankful and they did help!

The Potter Identity-I am a native English speaker, I was born and raised in California I just have a learning disability and sadly it is with spelling so it takes me along time to learn how to spell words! Just to make things clear!

* * *

Lily's parents dropped Lily and Jessie off at the Leaky Cauldron after they picked Jessie up from her house.

"Bye mum, bye dad, thanks for giving us a ride! We will meet you guys here at 6!"

"Ya, thanks for the ride Holly and John! Well talk to you guys later!"

"No problem it is our pleasure. Now go and enjoy yourselves!" Holly said as she waved goodbye to the two girls.

"And be safe ,and don't talk to strangers!" Shouted John out the window.

"Don't worry Dad, we will be fine! See you at 6!" With that, Lily and Jessie walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside, they said Hello to Tom, the inn keeper, and walked out the back to the wall.

"So?" Jessie asked as Lily tapped the bricks, "What are you going to do about mister Ryan Gragg?"

"Ya, thanks for bringing him up!"

Ryan Gragg is Lily's boyfriend from Hogwarts. They started going out on St. Patric's day. He was about 6'0 tall. He had short dark blond hair and blue eyes. He had a lean build, the kind that a long distance runner would have. He was really in to drinking and partying and Lily wasn't a big fan of that, but he said that he loved her and needed her in is life, so she stuck around. During the summer, she had only talked to him about three times, but not from the lack of trying. She would call him about twice every day, but he just didn't answer and when he did they would only talk for about 5 minutes and he would say that he had to go.

"I have been thinking about what I should do since the end of the school year, and I think that I should break up with him, but I just can't get myself to do it!"

"Lils you have got to do something! He is not treating you the way that he should! A good boyfriend doesn't ditch his girlfriend to go drink with his friends, and also tells his girlfriend that she can't go with him because of what she is wearing!" exclaimed Jessie "It is sad, but even Potter knows that and he is a jerk most of the time!"

"Hey I heard that!"

lily and Jessie had just walked in to the book store to get their books for school when they heard this remark. They turned around to see James, Sirius, and Remus standing behind them. Lily glared at James and Jessie glared at Sirius.

"Why were you listening to what we were talking about, and how much did you hear?"

"Well Lily flower," Lily rolls her eyes at the use of the nickname James gave her,"We are in a small book store that, to begin with, is hard to not hear what people are saying in, and then you add that Miss. Jessica over there talks very loudly! I am a very good boyfriend, I would prove it to you if you would do me the honor of going out with me, not that scumbag Ryan!" James runs his hand through his hair which makes Lily even more mad.

"For the last time James I will not go out with you! You don't even know Ryan, and have no place to say anything about him! He loves me and that is all that matters and I will stand by his side just like he needs me too!"

And with that, Lily grabs Jessie's hand and heads out of the store.

"Real smooth going there prongs, she was thinking about breaking up with Ryan before, but now, just because you told her that she should dump Ryan, she is not going to do it."

"Well that doesn't make any sense to me Moony, that was good advice! Lily should never be treated the way that Ryan is treating her. She should be treated like the flower that she is. If I was going out with Lily I would never leave her alone I would be by her side always!"

"Yes that is all true but right now, Lily doesn't like you and she doesn't want you to be right! She is very prideful and that hurt her pride!"

"Ya, I guess you are right."

And with that, James turned around to go out of the store but instead ran into Sirius who had this weired look on his face.

"Sirius, dude, what is your problem?" asked James while rubbing his head.

"Je-Jessie ru-rubbed up ag-against me when she walked by! It felt sooooooooooooooo good! Hehe!"

and with that Sirius started giggling and James and Remus knew that he was off in lala land holding Jessie's hand.

So the two boys helped their friend out of the store to find somewhere to sit down!

* * *

Well I hope that you like this one I don't know what I am going to have the girls do next but you will be able to meet Ryan! He is fashioned after one of my exs and I thought that he would be good for this story! and sorry about it being short and late my boyfriend lives out of town so he only comes on the weekends and I work and hang out with my friends so when this story doesn't slip my mind I will write more!!

I am looking for a Beta Reader because as you guys can figure out I have a really hard time with spelling and no matter how many times I read over my work I can never catch them because my mind fills in the gaps so any kind of help is wanted! thank you so much!


	3. Girl talk

Author note: Thank you everyone that reviewed I am glad that I am doing something good! My best friend, the one getting married, help me with the missed spelled things! So here goes the next chapter sorry it has been over a month! I feel really bad I just started beauty school and am working a lot and I haven't had time to sit down and write and I have had writers block!!well I hope that this chapter is worth the wait!! I am so sorry!!

* * *

"Lils where are we going? We still have to get our books!" Cried Jessie as she was being pulled down Diagon Ally by a very angry Lily.

"I don't know where we are going as long as Potter is not there! He is such a man whore jerk! I hate him so much! He has no right to tell me what to do and who I should date."

"Yes I know that Lils but...can we please sit down to talk about this? I really don't like this running thing! How about we go to Hula The Ice Cream Shop and get some ice cream while we talk?"

Lily stopped walking ( more like running) and turned around to look at Jessie. "Ya that would be a good idea. I could really use some chocolate Ice cream right about now!"

Jessie smiled at Lily. She was glad that her friend could bounce back so quickly but sometimes it scared her but this time it made her happy!

"Ok lets go and have some much needed girl talk!"

* * *

After the girls got their ice creams they went out side to sit down. They stayed quite for some time just enjoying their ice cream.

"Jessie I have know I idea about what to do! I am still thinking about breaking up with Ryan but the other part is telling me that I should wait to see how things go, wait until school starts again, what do you think I should do?" Lily looked at Jessie like she had all of the answers but Jessie didn't know what to say she her self never had this problem before, she did know what it felt like to have a jerk as a boyfriend but Jessie didn't know what it felt like to not be able to see it!

"Look Lily it is all up to you! It is your relationship not mine. The only thing that I can do is try to help you sort out your thoughts, I can't make a decision for you. that is your job."

"Ya I know I just wish that I could talk to him try to figure it out that way!"

"Well then do that but let him talk you out of any thing or talk you in to any thing!"

" I wont, I promise! We should probably finish shopping be for my parents come to pick us up!" Lily said as she started getting up out of her chair.

"Ya you are right do you want to go get our books? asked Jessie.

"Ya that sounds like a good Idea!"

* * *

Sorry you guys that this is short I have know Idea what to do next! The next one will be longer I promise!! well I hope that you liked it!!

* * *


	4. Prongs is a TardBoy

Author note: I am so sorry that this has taken me so long lets just say I haven't had very much time to write or do anything besides school and work!!!!!! well here it goes!!

* * *

"James, are you retarded or something? You know how Lily is!" Remus hit James over the head!

The boys decided to sit down on Gringots steps while Sirius was coming back down from cloud 9. Remus had decided to use that time to question James about his actions back in the book store.

"Look Remus I know what I said was stupid!! I don't know what came over me, it was like word vomit!!" James said as he put his head between his legs "I just knew that it needed to be said though! He treats her like crap. Ryan is a bastard and he doesn't deserve a girl like Lily!!"

"Yes, that is true James! It kind of weirds me out that you can see that but that is beside the point! The point is that Lily needs to hear that from a friend Not from someone that she hates!!" Remus patted James on the back!

"Ya prongs stop being a tard-boy!" Sirius teased.

"Like you did any better, you just studded the drooling like an idiot padfoot!"

"Well you know what?!"

"What drool face?"

" You are still a tard-boy and that beats out drool-face!!!!!" Sirius starts dancing up and down the stairs singing "prongsy is a tard-boy, a tard-boy , a tard-boy, prongsy is a tard-boy where ever he may go, prongs is a.........!"(to the tune of following the leader!!LOL:-])

'_**smack**'_

the next thing that Remus knew Sirius was rolling on the ground nursing his nose and James standing with a smug look on his face!

" I think my nose is broken!!! I really think that it is broken! Fuck that hurt!!!! James you are a dick!!!!! You fucking broke my nose!!!"

Sirius had blood pouring down his face! Remus bent over to help Sirius up

"You know you did deserve it padfoot!

"Ya ya whatever, that is beside the point!" Siruis points at his bleeding nose. " He has marked this beautiful face of mine now Jessie will never go out with me!! And stop being all wise and right moony it is annoying the hell out of me!!"

"OK Sirius get over you self!! When we get back to my house my mother will fix your nose and you know that it will look just like it did befor so stop your bitching!! You are starting to sound like a girl!"

"I do not sound like a girl!" Sirius wined

"ya ya what ever padfoot lets go." Remus put his are around Sirius and started to fallow James.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later......**

"Great we finaly found an empty compartment!" Said Jessie as she thew her trunk up on the shelf above.

"Good now I wont be late for the prefect meating!" Lily put her trunk right next to Jessie's "So I will be back soon don't do any thing exciting with out me!!"

"Lily don't forget about the thing we talked about you have to do it soon!!" Said Jessie with a matter of fact voice!

"ya ya I will get around to it don't worry! But I gtg like right now!!" and with a wave Lily was out the door!

~_Man she needs to get out of that realtionship and fast and I can tell she wont do it unless he screws up badly!! How can we make that happen?or maybe we can get her to mess up??~_ Right when Jessie finished that thought the perfect people for the job walked by!

"Hey James, Sirius can I talk to you guys for a second?

* * *

Lily ran in to the prefect meating with 2 minuets to spear! she looked around to see who was there this year, Head boy this year was Jackson Mossman from Gryffindor(the hottest 7th year boy), Head girl this year was Rose Lewis a girl from Hufflepuff (all of the guys wanted to do her and lets just say she doesn't like the word no!!), Jason Peterson was the other gryffindor prefect, and Ryan was the prefect from Ravenclaw. She didn't get to look at the rest because Ryan sat by her!

"You are going to sit with me at dinner and on the rest of the ride to school" Demanded Ryan

"Um, Ya Ryan you can come join Jessie and I in the compartment that we have, and dinner sounds good" Lily then turnd to listen to wha the new heads had to say!

* * *

alright there it is I am sorry for the delay I stopped there because I am tired and am still thinking of ideas for what happens next! I have decided to make the Ryan guy more of a jerk then my ex was so ya well I hope that I get some good reviews!!!


End file.
